Keeping her Safe
by Boonothing
Summary: When Emma returned from Fairytale land she did not expect to see Regina Mills this way. One-shot.


Hey there just to let you know, i will be continuing Foster Parents, I'm just not sure where to go with it at the moment but it will be updated. Until then enjoy this little thing.

All mistakes are mine.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Emma shouts at her father. Snow and Emma had just returned home. Hugs were exchanged, words were spoken, and all was going well, until Emma questioned the whereabouts of one Regina Mills.

"Emma, understand we were just trying to keep the town safe, Henry, your son, safe." Charming tries to explain. Charming, Snow, Emma and Henry are all gathered at the station, with a broken down Regina asleep in a cell cot.

"No I don't understand keeping her locked up, but what I really want to know is why the hell is she bruised and cut?" The blonde woman asks, furious.

"She…" Charming casts a look down at Henry, "Should we really talk about this in front of Henry?"

"We don't need to know how just why?" Emma says hands on Henry's shoulders, making him look forward, away from cell. Charming sighs before explaining.

"She's the Evil Queen and we, the town, believe she needed to be punished for everything she's done." Emma looks at Charming in disbelief, she then turns to Snow.

"Snow you can't stand for this, can you?" Emma continues to stare at her, "Say something" Emma practically screams when she receives silence.

"Emma, sweetheart, she is evil, she deserves this punishment" Snow tells her daughter calmly. "The town would all be behind this they all want her dead."

"Henry, Regina is his mother; you can't take her away from him."

"I don't care" The boy in question mutters. Emma turns him around so he's facing her.

"Henry what..." Emma tries before being interrupted by Henry.

"She's evil mom she deserves to die." Henry spits out.

"HENRY" The blonde woman shouts at him

"Now you're both back we can set up an execution date." Charming says before turning around to leave.

"No" Emma mutters under her breath, she glances around to room. She spots something shiny on the desk. She grabs the handcuffs, rushes to Charming grabs him and pushes him face down onto the desk slapping the handcuff on him.

A chorus of "What the hell", "Emma" and "Mom" Rings out through the room.

"David Nolan you are under arrest for the kidnapping and assault of Regina Mills" Emma tells him.

"Emma what are you doing, he's done nothing wrong, Regina deserves this for everything she did to us in our land" Snow shouts at her

"If you haven't failed to notice Mary Margret this isn't your world anymore, anything she did is not known over here." Emma says to Snow as she pushes Charming in to the other cell, locking it.

"Emma she has killed innocent people she has to die" Snow says, walking up to her daughter.

"So by your knowledge I should go to the diner right now and kill Ruby" Emma says motioning to the door.

"What?" Snow asks with a confused expression.

"Well from what I've heard she killed a lot of innocent people too while she was a wolf"

"That was different"

"How was that any different?" Emma asks only to be met with silence, "Your silent because you realise there isn't any difference" Snow looks down to the floor unable to argue. She goes to stand by the cells Charming is locked in.

"Mom, why are you locking up Grandpa? He's the good guy." Henry asks, walking up to the blonde

"Good people don't people don't beat people nearly to death Henry" Emma says never taking her eyes of the still sleeping form of Regina.

"SHE'S EVIL!" Henry shouts trying to get the point across to his mother. Emma turns to look at him with an angry look in her eye.

"She's your mother Henry"

"No she isn't you are, I don't want anything to do with her, she was a horrible mother" Emma's jaw visibly clenches, she shakes her head once before striding over to Henry, she lifts him into the air, her hands under his armpits . She walks him over to a near desk and sits him down onto the desk.

"Did she ever hit you?" Emma asks, Henry shakes his head.

"No"

"Starve you?"

"No"

"Abuse you in anyway mentally or physically?"

"No"

"She is a good mother to you Henry, you've just been so caught up in fairy tales that you failed to see that while she might not like anyone else, she loves you" Henry stares at Emma having an internal battle with himself before he shakes his head.

"No she's always been and always will be evil, she'll just end up hurting me" Emma looks down at the floor, disappointed at her son. She turns around to face Snow.

"He can stay with you until he realizes he needs to be with both his mothers. " Emma then turns to look at the man in the cell, "You might want to call a lawyer for him."

"What, Emma I am your father"

"Not to mention the King" Snow chimes in.

"No, you are not my father, you're not even a King, you are David Nolan, and you work at the pet store. While we're at it" She turns back to Snow, "You are not my mother or Queen you are Mary Margret Blanchard and you are a school teacher." Emma unlocks Regina's cell. She proceeds to walk over to Regina; she lifts her up bridal style. Emma walks out of the cell and makes her way to the door of the station. "If he's not in his cell tomorrow I'll know where to look and who to arrest next." The blonde woman calls out over her shoulder before leaving with Regina.

"Hey sleepy head" The brunette squints her eyes, trying to focus on the blurry image in front of her. She rubs her eyes with her hands and smiles when she recognizes the face in front of her own.

"Emma" Regina breathes out. The blonde give the woman lying down on the sofa a small smile, "Where are we?" Regina asks when she realizes she is no longer at the police station.

"I brought you home"

"How?" The older woman asks, confused, while sitting up allowing Emma to sit down next to her.

"I'll tell you tomorrow "Emma wraps an arm around Regina and pulls her close, careful of her injuries. She kisses the top of the brunettes head, "I missed you so much" Emma tells her with a tear running down her face. Regina buries her head in Emma's chest and mumbles into it.

"I missed you too." The two women sit there content in silence, holding each other. After a while Emma pulls back to look deep into the brown eyes looking back at her own. She leans in, places a small, gentle but loving kiss on Regina's lips. She pulls back, her hands holding Regina's face, her thumb catches a tear falling down the brunettes face." You are so beautiful" At this Regina pushes Emma's hands away and turns, facing away from the blonde.

"No Emma, I'm all bruised and cut up there's nothing beautiful about me."

"Hey look at me" Emma carefully grabs Regina by the chin and turn her head to face her, she looks her dead in the eye, "You will always be beautiful to me Regina Mills " Regina lets out a sob before collapsing into Emma's arms , crying into her chest.

"The town, everybody out there is after my blood "Emma pulls Regina down on top of her sot they are both lying down comfortably on the sofa. Emma runs a hand through the older woman's hair slowly calming her down until her breathing evens out, letting Emma know she's fallen asleep. Emma places a kiss on her forehead, careful to avoid waking her up.

"I promise I will always keep you safe."


End file.
